


Julian Gets A Piss Kink

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just read it, piss boy





	Julian Gets A Piss Kink

Julian piss kink origin

It hadn't been something he'd planned. None of this was. But as he sat in Asra's bathtub, sobering up a little bit, he recalled the events from just a few hours ago.

  
Julian had already been at the Rowdy Raven for at least an hour before Asra walked in. He was covered in his scarf and travelling hat, looking as though he didn't want anyone to see his face. He looked around the bar, and quickly chose a seat in the corner after ordering several strong drinks. Julian watched as he laid his head on the table, barely reacting when a server set his drinks down in front of him.

By this point, Julian was tipsy (and confident) enough to walk right up to Asra and sit across from him, which he did, toting a pint in each fist.

"Asra! Fancy seeing you here!" He opened, slamming the drinks on the table for dramatic effect.

Asra lifted his head up off the table. It was clear he'd been crying. That was probably the reason he'd been hiding his face. He quickly downed 2 of the shots sitting in front of him.  
"Tell me, Ilya.." he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "am I ever going to get rid of you?"

"Uhm, well," Julian started. "I, if you'd like me to leave-"

"Ilya, stop." Asra held out his had as if you silence him. "I know the answer is no." He did another shot, collecting the three glasses and handing them to a passing barmaid, ordering three more in addition to the two left on his table. "Especially now. I can tell you've had your fair share to drink tonight."

"What? Nooo, I've barely gotten started!" Julian returned to his excited, drunk demeanor fairly quickly. "You're running from something. And I know you won't tell me about it, so, I might as well keep you company to help you distract yourself from whatever it is."

"It's my apprentice." Asra thanked the server quickly as she set more drinks on his table. He downed his 4th shot of the night before continuing. "You know I love them. You know, I know you know. Fuck." He looked to be on the verge of tears again. "Y'know I, I tried to be cool and collected when they started leaving and staying away longer.... They'd been out for a week and, and they came back ENGAGED."

"Engaged?" Julian gasped. "To who?"

"Muriel. I can't fucking believe it, Ilya!" He was getting louder, and Julian almost mentioned it but decided it was in his best interest to not say anything. "Muriel! What did they DO to get through his emotional walls? How could they do this, to me and to themself? Was it to spite me?"

"Asra, I think you need to calm down a bit. I'm sure they're in love with Muriel, they wouldn't get engaged just to spite you."

"CALM DOWN?!?" Asra started to cry. "I sacrificed half my heart to bring them back! I fucking loved them for 9 God damn years, we were engaged before the plauge incident, and then YOU," Asra pointed to Julian.

"Me?"

"YOU! You let them die! You made me go through this , really , it's.." his voice was trailing off, he was starting to feel the alcohol's effects. "All your fault..."

"How could you say that?" Julian stood, putting his hands on the table. "I tried my best to cure the plague, how do you think I got it? Oh, that's right, the Count force fed me a plauge beetle! While you were off God knows where, running away and leaving your precious apprentice behind!"

"I didn't want to leave them! I told them to come with me!" Asra stood as well.

"Well then, if it's anyone's fault it's their own!"

"You take that back!"

"And let's not forget that you made me suck your cock in the library every fucking day, slowing down my research!"

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!"

There was a long pause. Neither of them talked or moved. Other people in the bar weren't paying much attention to them. While they were loud, others were louder. Bar fights were commonplace.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Asra stated, sitting back down. "I know you tried your best. Ugh. I'm just fucking upset, okay?"

"Yeah, I can tell." Julian wasn't exactly happy about Asra's accusations either.

"Engaged... can you believe it? Here I thought I could have one good thing in my life." Asra put his head down on the table again.

"Well. I'm still here." Asra slowly lifted his head up to look at Julian. "Asra?"

\+ + + + +

The next thing he remembers, Julian is waking up in Asras bed. A quick look at the window reveals that it's still nighttime, but close to dawn.

But that's not the most pressing issue.

He'd really had a lot to drink in volume of liquid alone, not to mention the alcohol content. His bladder had always been a little sensitive to alcohol, more than once he'd had a pretty close call getting to the restroom in time after drinking.

This time was a little different. He lay, facing the window, painfully aware of how full his bladder was, and even more aware that it was emptying itself in a slow - but definitely present- stream, all over Asra's sheets.  
He crossed his legs tightly. He put his hand between his legs, trying to hold himself. It didn't help much at all. It slowed the stream,but didn't stop it. He was really, actually, pissing himself, completely uncontrollably.

He could not believe it. He's 27 fucking years old, a grown ass man. He started panicking. What would asra think? Oh god, these sheets are going to be ruined!

Piss ran from his cock like a broken faucet, stuck on the lowest setting, leaking a gentle stream just a little faster than a drip. His bladder felt full, really full, despite the fact that he was pissing himself. Full enough that it was a bit painful, and he knew as a matter of fact he was not going to to be able to sit up with it this full. He was already leaking a steady stream. If he sat up, he knew the little stream currently a little faster than a drip would turn to a forceful stream that he wouldn't be able to do anything about. Picturing the piss running down his legs made his uncomfortably full bladder that much harder to keep under control.

He'd be lying if he said this didn't turn him on a little.

Tears forming at the corner of his eyes, he knew he had to make a choice. Tearfully lay on the bed and have what was probably over a liter of piss leak out of him onto the bedsheets, or try his best to stand, and make it to the bathroom without making more of a mess. He'd already made a considerable puddle on the bed, there was no hiding that. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

He tried to calm himself, and tried to gently sit up.

The second he tried to sit, piss flowed freely out of him. The motion had compressed his already too full bladder. He was making a rapidly expanding puddle on the bed which eventually began to drip onto the floor. He didn't know what to do. He laid, completely still, as his bladder finally emptied, and Asra woke up.

"... Ilya? What's going on..?"

While his bladder felt much better, he himself did not. The gravity of what just happened was hitting him.

He'd just pissed himself in Asra's bed. While asra was in it.

He started to sob.

"Ilya, Ilya. Calm down, what happened? Oh." Asra was still kind of drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice that Julian had wet the bed. "Shh, Ilya. It's just an accident."

"Accident?????" Julian practically whispered. "I'm almost 30! I'm, I, I'm sorry, I, I didn't, I fucking, i-"

"Ilya, I told you to calm down." Asra rolled over, closer to Julian, so his chest was against his back. "Accidents happen." He reached his arm around and pulled Julian's cock out of his pants. It was mostly soft, and still dripping piss. "Do you still have to go?"

"No..." As much as he was absolutely mortified, the fact that his cock was quickly hardening in Asra's hands was making him have extremely mixed emotions.

"Good." Asra stroked him gently a couple times. "See, it's alright. No harm done. It's just an accident."

Asra jerked him off right there, on the ruined sheets, while Julian tried his best to not say anything stupid. This was probably the absolute hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

Asra was gentle with his cock. He was careful to stimulate all the right parts, and to not be too rough.

"Good boy, Ilya." Asra said, after Julian came in his hands. "Let's get you cleaned up."

\+ + + + + +

Sitting in the bathtub, Julian finished reflecting on the night's previous events. He sighed, realizing that this definitely awakened something in him, and this was absolutely how he was going to develop a piss fetish. He cursed Asra under his breath, and closed his eyes.


End file.
